Rapunzel's Replacement
by Emmeline Hawthorne
Summary: This is a story about the girl who lives in the tower after Rapunzel goes off and marries her prince. It's Rapunzel with a twist. It's supposed to be funny.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anneliese stared out the window, her elbow resting on the windowsill in her room. It was a tiny room. The once white walls were now gray with age. A bed stood in the bare room along with a little wardrobe.

Anneliese loved the view from this window. As far as she could see there was a dense green forest. And everyday she could see a thin curl of smoke rise above the treetops. Obviously there was little cottage nestled in the woods.

There was a window on the other side of the tower too, but all that Anneliese could see was a castle and a little village surrounding it just beyond the forest's edge. The castle was a rather uninteresting place in the eyes of Anneliese. She had always preferred the forest to the village and the castle.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair", a voice cried from the other side of the tower. Anneliese was pulled out of her day dream and ran to the other side of the tower and leaned out the window.

"How many times do I need to tell you my name is not Rapunzel?" Anneliese called down to the witch who waited at the bottom.

"Anneliese just doesn't fit. Sorry", the witch called back.

"You just like Rapunzel better. Just admit it. You know it's true."

"Just let your hair down", the witch called.

"Good luck climbing my hair", Anneliese called as she pushed her waist length, red hair over the windowsill.

"Very funny".

"I think it's funny too!" Anneliese called knowing this would irritate the witch even more. "Why can't you just build yourself a staircase. Then you wouldn't have to call up to me. And then you wouldn't have to scale the tower wall."

"Very true. But then anyone who wanted to could come up and down, and that wouldn't work. Besides, I've got my own way of coming up."

Anneliese rolled her eyes, walked over to the couch, and picked up her book where she had left it. She lounged on the couch while she waited for the witch to climb up.

"Here", the witch said handing Anneliese a basket. Anneliese opened the basket. Inside was a blanket. Anneliese pulled it out. "What's this for?"

"That," the witch replied, "is a magic blanket."

Anneliese rolled her eyes. "I kinda figured that. What does it do?"

"When your hungry you just open it and food will appear."

"You're going to stop coming to see me? What about the homemade pies, and cake?" Anneliese was ready to cry.

The witch rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you'll mange without them."

"But I'll be lonely."

The witch patted her kindly on the shoulder. "That's what books are for. Oh, and don't worry about finding a prince to marry you. I'll spread the word that a lovely young maiden is locked away in a tower. The same thing that happened to Rapunzel". The witch smiled to herself. "Well, I must be off now. I'll be back sometime later in the month." And with that the witch climbed out of the window.

Anneliese folded up the blanket and put it in her wardrobe. "Anneliese! Anneliese!" a voice from the ground called.

Anneliese looked out of her window. There at the bottom stood her dear friend, Peter. He lived in the little cottage in the woods. "Peter! Guess what" Anneliese called down to him.

"What?"

"The witch won't be coming back for a while! Isn't that wonderful? Now I can finally plan a way to get out of here. I'm so excited I could dance a jig!" Anneliese actually did an Irish jig then.

"That is wonderful! I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you Peter. When I get out of here, will you take me to your house? I've never seen a real house."

"Of course I will. I'll show you all around the farm. But of course if a prince rescues you you'll have to go with him."

Anneliese scoffed. "There is no way on Earth I'd marry a prince. Rapunzel may have been rescued by a prince and married him, but I won't. I'll rescue myself."

They talked until dusk when Peter had to go. Anneliese fell asleep that night with a smile on her face. She didn't need a man to rescue her. She wasn't stupid like Rapunzel. She had a brain for a purpose.

* * *

If you didn't really get it Anneliese doesn't really like the witch. It's not that obvious. Well you know what to do!! Read and review please!!! It would really mean a lot!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Anneliese woke up to cries of "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair." Anneliese walked over to the window and looked down. No one was there. She walked across the tower and peered out the window. A prince stood there. "Oh, Rapunzel, there you are."

"I'm not Rapunzel", Anneliese called. "And you just woke me up, so don't expect me to be pleasant."

The prince looked confused. "If you're not Rapunzel then who are you?"

"My name is Anneliese. Rapunzel was rescued years ago. I heard she even has a son now."

"She does", a young man said coming up to the other prince. "My mother is Rapunzel. And I am here to rescued this maiden just as my father rescued my mother", he said. He was fair-haired like his mother.

"No, I'm here to rescued this damsel in distress", the other prince argued.

Anneliese rolled her eyes. "I may be a damsel, but does it look like I'm in distress? And besides, how exactly did you plan on rescuing me?"

Both men looked up at her. "Climbing you hair of course."

"Good luck with that", Anneliese called and pushed her hair over the windowsill. The men looked up at her then looked at each other.

"We'll have to find another way", one prince said. For the rest of the day, both of the princes sat with their backs against the wall trying to think of a way to rescue Anneliese. Anneliese let them sit there and didn't talk to them all day.

The next morning three more princes arrived. And they joined the two other princes sitting there all day and all night. The morning after five more princes showed up and joined the ranks. By the end of the week, a grand total of forty-two princes had flocked to the tower. They all sat in a group talking about things they could do to get Anneliese out of the tower.

Peter showed up one night, just after the sun had set. "Anneliese", he called. Anneliese appeared at her bedroom window.

"Peter, is that you? What are you doing here? It's so late".

"I know. What is going on here? Why do you have all these princes sitting here?"

"Somebody, probably the witch, told them that a damsel in distress was locked away in a tower. It's so annoying".

"You know, you have your own army here. There are enough of them."

Anneliese laughed. "I know. Nevertheless, I just can't seem to get rid of them. Do you think you could?"

Peter shrugged. "I can try". Peter turned to the princes. "I know of a maiden who needs more help than Anneliese."

"Who's Anneliese?" one of the princes asked.

"The girl in the tower", one of the other princes answered".

"Anyway, just over yonder mountains is a cave of a dragon. The dragon has captured a princess and she needs someone to save her before she gets eaten".

The princes looked at each other. "She is a damsel in distress", one of the princes said standing up. "I will save her!"

"No! I'll save her!" one of the other princes cried.

"Not if I get there first!" another cried.

Soon all the princes were gone to save the princess. Anneliese leaned out the window. "Thank you Peter."

"Your welcome", Peter called.

Night had fallen and the moon shone brightly. "Peter, I think you've stayed too long. How will you find your way in the dark?"

"I won't. I'll just stay here tonight and go home in the morning".

"Well, good night Peter."

"Good night Anneliese". Peter sat down with his back to the tower. Anneliese threw down a blanket for him. Peter looked up to see her watching him. He pulled the blanket around himself and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to ella plain and simple, piratesswriter, inkl0v3, Piratess of Summer, and Bingo7 for reviewing!!! I really appreciate it!!! Here's the next chapter. I know you've been waiting for it!! Enjoy!! R&R please!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning Peter woke up to apples falling on his head. He looked up to see Anneliese throwing apples out of the window. "Why are you throwing apples?" he called.

"Target practice", she said sarcastically. "To wake you up, and give you breakfast at the same time."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope".

"Fine. What is it?"

"Why did the witch lock you up in the tower to begin with?"

"Well", Anneliese began, "When my mother was with child she craved apples. Of course, the only apples she could possibly eat were the witch's. And, of course, the witch just had to live three villages away. It took my father half a week just to reach the witch's farm, and that's without stealing anything. Once he stole the apples it took him a whole week to get home because he was an idiot and took all the apples. He didn't have a horse so he had to drag the apples back to my mother.

"When he got home he was so exhausted he almost dropped dead on the doorstep. The witch arrived only seconds before him. She made him promise that in return for the apples she could have me. My father died shortly after.

"I was born eight months later to a much fatter mother. I was born at the same as she finished all the apples. Then the witch came and took me. I'm lucky I wasn't named Apple."

"That would be pretty weird." Peter munched on the apples. He stood up and looked at the tower. "I wonder how the witch got up the tower", he said suddenly.

Anneliese looked surprised. "I don't know. I never really knew when to expect her so I never saw her climb up. I've always thought that she just scaled the wall. I never gave a thought to it."

Peter put his hand on the stone. "It's too smooth for her to scale the wall. She had to use something to get to the sill." Peter ran his hand along the wall a few feet. He ran into something on the wall. He felt along the thing. "Anneliese, I found something."

Anneliese leaned farther over the sill. "What is it?"

"I think it's a ladder". Peter began to climb up, but stopped short half way up the tower

"Peter, why did you stop?"

"The ladder stops here. It doesn't go any farther."

Anneliese frowned. "That's no good." Anneliese thought for a moment. "I have an idea! I'll be right back." Anneliese ran to her bedroom. She threw open her wardrobe. She began to pull out all of her sashes. Then she began to tie them all together.

"Um, Anneliese. You need to get over here", Peter called.

Anneliese walked over to the window. "What's the matter?" she called. Then she saw what he meant. Standing at the edge of the clearing was a woman. Her was long, golden hair was piled elegantly on the top of her head. She was dressed as a noble, and walked with an air of superiority. The woman focused her hard blue eyes on Anneliese. Anneliese knew immediately who this woman was. She was Rapunzel in the flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rapunzel looked up at Anneliese. "So you're the girl that's locked up in this tower", she sneered. "I can't imagine why the witch would want to put up with you. I mean, you're not pretty. And you probably have no idea that you are going to marry my son. But frankly, I'm not sure you're good enough." Rapunzel smiled smugly. She subconsciously tilted her head to the side in a way that made her look haughty.

"I'm sorry Your Highness-"

Rapunzel cut her off. "That's Your Majesty to you, peasant", the queen spat.

Anneliese smiled sweetly, but she didn't feel sweet. She felt far from sweet. Anneliese made her voice honey sweet as she said, "Well, Your Majesty, your son has already come by to rescue me. But you see, I didn't think he was quite good enough to rescue me so I sent him on his way."

Rapunzel glared up at Anneliese. "Nothing would make me happier than to see you end up in the tower for the rest of your life", she spat. Anneliese only smiled sweetly.

Peter, still standing on the ladder, went completely unnoticed. Rapunzel was about to turn away when she noticed Peter. "What are you doing?" Rapunzel demanded.

"Climbing the wall to save Anneliese", he said uncertainly. "But I can't get up any farther because the wall is too smooth", he said in response to the queen's questioning look.

"Save that woman and you'll be a dead man," Rapunzel hissed. Peter gulped nervously. Rapunzel turned back to Anneliese. "You ungrateful wench. You'll marry my son whether you want to or not."

Anneliese frowned. "Really Your Majesty, why would I want to marry your son after you have just insulted me more than once? I wouldn't get anything in return for marrying your son, except to get you as a mother-in-law."

"You'd be lucky to have me as a mother-in-law considering you don't even know yours."

"You didn't know yours either. I'm sure that must have been hard for you, Your Majesty, but I've gotten over my mother giving me away. I think I'll live without a mother, but thanks anyway. Oh, and I don't think I could marry your son. He's seems pretty empty headed to me."

Rapunzel nearly turned bright red in anger. "How dare you! I can send assassins out to get you, you know. Never insult the crown," she warned.

Anneliese nearly laughed. "And how exactly will your assassins get up in my tower?"

"Your tower?" Rapunzel roared. "Your tower? That's not your tower! It's my tower you filthy, peasant!" Rapunzel turned red in the face with rage.

"Yes, Your Majesty", Anneliese replied while she tried to keep a straight face.

Rapunzel stormed off furious that the girl had gotten under her skin and made her this angry. She would not let this happen again.

When Rapunzel was out of sight Anneliese doubled over laughing. "Did you see her face?" she called down to Peter. "She was furious."

"You know, getting the queen angry isn't that good. She has a lot of power. You never know what she could do to you." Peter looked back in the direction Rapunzel had gone in and shuddered at the thought of all the horrible things she could do.

"Don't worry Peter. I'll be alright." Anneliese smiled down at him.

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about me. She could hunt me down and kill me too you know."

"Oh," Anneliese said. "Yeah, you're right. But don't worry, she wants me more than you. I think you'll be alright. But now I want to get out of here." Anneliese went back to her bedroom and picked up her pile of sashes.

She finished tying them together then ran back to the window. She looked around the room, but didn't see anything see could tie the makeshift rope to. Then Anneliese saw the window latch. 'It's perfect', she thought to herself. She quickly tied her makeshift rope to the window latch and let it fall over the windowsill. "Peter, does the rope touch the top of the ladder?"

"It's a bit short. Quite a bit short actually." Peter looked up at Anneliese nervously.

"Well, we'll work that out when I reach that part of the wall", Anneliese said climbing over the windowsill. She began to slowly let herself down holding firmly onto the makeshift rope. Peter, still on the ladder, prayed silently that she wouldn't fall.

Anneliese edged slowly down the wall of the tower. She slid the rope between her hands and used her feet as a brace against the wall. She continued steadily down until suddenly, the window latch turned! Anneliese stopped moving on the wall. She looked up to where the "rope" was attached. The widow latch turned again and suddenly Anneliese was falling. Something, or really someone, caught her skirt. Anneliese's head was on a collision course with the tower wall, and then everything was black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peter somehow managed to climb down the ladder carrying Anneliese. How he managed that feat, he was never quite sure. But it certainly takes a strong man to carry an unconscious girl and have them both get safely to the ground.

Peter carried her through the forest to his cottage. His sister Flora met him at the door. "Peter what's going on?" she asked when she saw Anneliese. "Is this the girl who lives in the tower?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, we had a mishap trying to get her out."

"Who knocked her out?" Flora asked worried.

"I'll tell you the whole story once we get inside. I had much rather be inside if Rapunzel suddenly shows up on our doorstep."

"What?" Flora asked confused. "What does the queen have to do with Anneliese? Or you for that matter?" Then Flora held up her hand. "Nevermind. I don't want to know."

Once Peter and Anneliese were both safely inside Peter began to tell Flora what had happened. Once he finished, Flora looked at the unconscious girl. "I can't believe she actually said that to the queen." Flora turned on her brother. "And I can't believe you brought her here of all places. When the queen finds out what happened she'll come here first. Peter, how could you be so careless?"

"What else was I supposed to do, Flora? I couldn't leave her there. And no else knows her." Peter ran his hand through his hair. "You would have done the same thing for a friend."

Flora sighed. She really couldn't be mad at her brother when she saw how much he cared about Anneliese. "I know, but what will Mother say?"

"What will I say about what?" a voice asked from behind them. They both turned to see their mother standing in the doorway. She was a stout, friendly woman. Her white hair was wound into a bun at the back of her head. In her arms was a basket full of vegetables. It was very clear from the dirt smudges on her face that she had been working in the garden. She smiled warmly at her son. "Peter, you're home. I was wondering where you were."

"Sorry Mother. I went to see Anneliese last night, and well, I got held up."

"Not to worry. Everything is all well, and that's what really matters." She smiled.

Flora elbowed Peter in the ribs. "Actually Mother, Anneliese and I had a mishap this morning. I was helping her escape, and…"

"And?" his mother continued.

"And now Anneliese is here."

"Oh? Where is she? I've always wanted to meet this friend of yours." Peter's mother began to look around the room.

Anneliese moaned suddenly. Peter and Flora looked at each other, then at Anneliese. She clutched her head. "Oh, my head. How hard did I hit the wall?" she muttered.

"Hard enough to knock yourself out for several hours", Peter replied amused.

Anneliese looked up at Peter. "Then how did I get here? Actually, where am I?" Anneliese looked around confused. She took in the interior of the cottage. It was small, but cozy. There was a large fireplace where a small fire was kept going. Over the fire was a black pot of something that was simmering and smelled delicious. In the middle of the room was a large table and chairs. The floor was packed dirt with rushes strewn by the door. She looked up and saw a loft. A closed door led out of the room and into another one.

Peter's mother, who had taken in the scene, suddenly jumped into the conversation. "You must be Anneliese," she said with a warm smile. Peter dear, help her up off the floor. I'm Peter's mother, Elithia. And you are always welcome here at our cottage."

Anneliese smiled back. "It's very nice to meet you. Peter always talks about his family. It's nice to actually meet you." Anneliese turned to Flora. "You must be Flora."

Flora nodded. "It's so nice to be able to finally meet you too. Peter always talks about you."

Elithia set her basket on the floor. She took Anneliese's hand and said, "Well, now I'm sure you can't go back to that awful tower so you must stay here with us. We'd happy to have you."

"Oh, thank you!" Anneliese cried gratefully. "I really appreciate the offer seeing as I don't have anywhere else to go. I'd love to stay with you. And I'll try to be as helpful as I can, but I've never done any chores before. I never had to. The tower was magic."

"Well dear, it is very nice of you to help out, but it's not necessary,: Elithia replied. "We have enough help. Flora and her husband often come over with their children to help. And often we go to help them with their farm work." Elithia squeezed Anneliese's hand. "You're a guest. You need not work."

"Oh please don't think of me as a quest. Think of me as another daughter. I'd love to be a member of your family. I've never known my own family."

Elithia smiled. "I'd love another daughter. But if I'm to think of you as a daughter, then you must call me Mother."

Anneliese smiled back. "Agreed."

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Rapunzel demanded.

"She's not in the tower", the witch replied simply.

"I get that!" Rapunzel roared. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She is nothing like you darling. I would have no idea where she is. I could not guess in a month. I could not guess in a year. I couldn't guess in a deca-"

"I get it," Rapunzel snapped cutting off the witch. "Find her, or I'll have your head. I won't have that wench ruining my plans!"

"Now darling, don't be mean," the witch scolded. "Have you even asked Charming Jr. if he wants to marry a perfect stranger?"

"Of course not! Why on earth would I do that? It's not like Charming asked if I wanted to marry him. I was forced."

"Darling, why did you not tell me?" the witch asked suddenly concerned. "I thought you were more than happy to be queen", the witch said her voice full of emotion.

"I was happy to be queen, but not happy to be forced into a marriage. The only thing I got out of the union was young Charming. And yet, he isn't my son. He is his father's son," Rapunzel spat bitterly.

"Oh darling, I didn't know. I'm so sorry", the witch cried drawing her "daughter" into an embrace.

"There was nothing you could do anyway", Rapunzel replied sadly. "He is royalty. How could I refuse him?"

* * *

**Yay!! Finally the fifth chapter!!! I'm working on the next chapter and I'm hoping to have it up soon. Sorry for the long wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week had passed when Anneliese awoke to the sun streaming in through the window of the loft. She shared the loft with Peter, but for modesty's sake, a curtain had been hung down the middle of the room. Anneliese stretched now fully awake. She slipped out of her bed and quietly put on her borrowed dress. Since the rest of Anneliese's clothes had been left in the tower, Flora had been very kind to lend her a couple of her old dresses.

Anneliese peeked around the curtain, but Peter was already up and working. She quickly climbed down from the loft. "You slept late," Elithia commented as Anneliese hopped off the ladder.

"Sorry Mother. I didn't mean to. I'm not used to waking up early. I've never had to." Anneliese smiled apologetically. "So, what do you want me to do first?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well, for starters you can eat. Everyone else had eaten already. I'll get your breakfast. I put it on the stove to keep it warm." Elithia disappeared back into the kitchen and Anneliese followed. "And when you're done you can go look for eggs."

"Really?" Anneliese asked excitedly. "I've never hunted for eggs before. This is going to be so much fun!" Anneliese cried excitedly clapping her hands.

Elithia laughed at her childish behavior. "I've never seen anyone more willing to work," she commented.

"Oh, I like being so busy," Anneliese replied. "I've never had so much to do before. In the tower I would sit listlessly wishing I had something better to do than read. And look at me now! I'm a farmer!" Anneliese grinned, and then began to eat.

When she was finished, she skipped merrily outside into the fresh country air. She inhaled deeply and smiled as the sunshine danced across her face. "Mornin' sleepy head," Peter called from the field waving. He and his father were working hard to plow the fields, Peter leading the horse in straight lines, his father pushing the plow through the dirt.

"Morning," Anneliese called back waving. She skipped along the fresh earth, the empty basket swinging on her arm. At the hen coop Anneliese unhooked the gate and walked in quietly, trying not to scare the hens, but they raised a ruckus anyway. Chickens flew around her head, squawking disagreeably. Anneliese ducked and laughed.

When the hens finally settled down on their nests Anneliese began collecting the eggs and placing them very carefully into the basket. When the basket was full she brought it back to the house and set it in the pantry.

Finding a broom Anneliese decided to sweep. As she attacked the floor with the broom Elithia walked in suddenly surprising her. Anneliese jumped at the unexpected footsteps, but turned to face her new mother. "You surprised me," she said with a warm smile.

Elithia smiled back. "I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to startle you. I just thought that perhaps you could bring water out to Peter and your father." Elithia took the broom and handed her a bucket of water with a dipper. "I'll finish sweeping."

Anneliese took the bucket and went to give water to the boys, leaving Elithia alone in the cottage. The older woman took a look around the room and laughed, her laughter filling the house merrily. Though the child had meant well there was more dirt in the room than when she had started.

* * *

Rapunzel paced back and forth in her elaborately decorated room. "Where could she have gone?" She asked herself aloud. "She wouldn't have gone anywhere like a village. She's smart. She would have known where I would look for her and do is hiding somewhere else."

Rapunzel stopped to look at the map of the kingdom she had had tacked to her wall by her command. "Where would I never look for her?" she mumbled to herself. Her lovely blue eyes scanned the map, passing over the forest near the tower. "She has to be here somewhere."

* * *

That night Flora and her husband Adelfuns plus their four children arrived for dinner. It was a merry group and there was much talking and laughter and many significant looks between the adults as they watched Peter and Anneliese talk and laugh between the two of them.

"So, Anneliese," Adelfuns said, "My children have been pestering me all night to ask you why the witch named you Anneliese."

Anneliese smile at the four little faces looking up expectantly at her. "I'm not quite sure," Anneliese replied. "But I think she liked the way it sounded. It's far better than being named after apples anyway." At this the children giggled.

"I think your name suits you," Peter put in smiling at Anneliese.

Anneliese blushed slightly, but smiled at Peter. "I think so too," she replied.

Flora looked over at her mother when she noticed Anneliese's blush. A smile played smugly around Elithia's lips. Flora knew that her mother had seen what she had and drawn the same conclusions.

After dinner Anneliese helped to clear the dishes. "I'll help you wash the dishes," Flora volunteered.

"Well I don't mind if you help, but Peter and I normally wash the dishes together," Anneliese replied as both women went into the kitchen carrying the dirty dinner dishes. Peter appeared only a moment later.

"Peter, I'll help Anneliese tonight. Will you go play with the children?" she asked. "You know how they adore you."

A look of disappointment crossed Peter's face for a second, then he composed himself trying to hide his feelings, but not before Flora saw. "Of course," he responded. Then he left the kitchen.

"You and my brother are good friends," Flora commented as she and Anneliese worked side by side washing and drying.

"Oh yes," Anneliese replied. "He's my best friend. I couldn't ask for a better friend." She smiled thinking of all the times he had visited her while she was imprisoned in the tower.

"Ahh," Flora responded knowingly. "I see."

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, but the next chapter is in progress. I promise. Thank you for your patience.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mother," Anneliese called stepping out of the fresh air and into the cottage. "Mother," she called again staring down at her arm which was bright red and radiating heat.

Elithia poked her head in from the kitchen. "What is it dear?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer she gestured for Anneliese to come into the kitchen and said, "Why don't you come into the kitchen? That way we can talk while I finish up the midday meal."

Anneliese walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool only looking up once to be sure she would bump into anything. Elithia turned back to the stove where she was frying some potatoes. "Now what is it dear?" she asked again.

"It's my arm," Anneliese replied holding it out for the older woman to see. "It's red and giving off heat. And it hurts when I touch it." She looked up at Elithia confused.

Elithia looked over at the girl's arm. "Oh my, you have quite a sunburn there."

Anneliese looked perplexed. "That's what Peter said too, but I still don't understand. What is wrong with my arm?"

Elithia thought for a moment. It was hard for her to explain something that had never been fully explained to Elithia herself. "Well," she began, pushing the potatoes around in the pan. "A sunburn is the result of staying in the sun too long. Your skin is telling you to be more careful."

Anneliese thought for a moment. "Oh," she said looking thoughtful. "Well that makes sense. But Peter said there was something I could put on it to make it feel better."

Though in the form of a statement Elithia knew this was a request. "Yes," she replied. "There's some aloe in the garden. If you need help I'm sure Peter could help."

Anneliese smiled and quickly kissed Elithia's cheek before running into the garden.

Rapunzel and the witch sat in the royal garden drinking tea and eating scones. "I do believe I know where she is," Rapunzel remarked, a smile played at the corners of her lips.

"Oh really?" the witch asked. "And where might that be?" she asked sipping her tea lightly.

"With the boy," Rapunzel replied smugly. She bit into a scone delicately.

"What boy?" the witch asked, obviously clueless. Rapunzel gave the witch a You-Can't-Tell-Me-You've-Forgotten-Already look. "Oh, that boy," the witch cried pretending she knew exactly of who the queen was talking. Unfortunately the witch was still very clueless.

"Perhaps he's hiding her, or, you know," Rapunzel said alluding to something that involves a bed, two people, and typically night time. Leave it to the royals to think the worst of people.

"And what is your plan?" the witch asked consuming a scone in one bite.

"To hunt him down. Where ever he is, the girl will not be far away." Rapunzel smiled almost maniacally and went back to her scones imagining what poor Anneliese was in for.

"Ow!" Anneliese cried as Peter rubbed aloe onto her sunburned arm. "Ow! Peter that hurts!"

"Don't be such a baby," Peter replied teasingly, but proceeded a bit more gently.

"I'm not!" Anneliese cried indignantly. If Peter had not been holding her arm she would have folded both across her chest. Being the case that at the present she could not, Anneliese glared at Peter instead.

Peter shook his head in mock disappionment. "And to think, you're the girl that had the nerve to insult the queen to her face." Peter stopped applying aloe a moment to look up at Anneliese to see her reaction.

"In my defense I didn't think she'd be able to hunt me down and kill me. I was in a tower if I remember correctly." Anneliese pulled her arm out of Peter's grip and folded her arms across her chest and turned her nose up haughtily.

"Well excuse me," Peter said standing and sweeping a low bow. "I didn't realize you and the queen are related Your Highness."

Anneliese glared at Peter and rolled her eyes. "Oh you are very funny. Just because Her Majesty and I were brought up in the same way because of similar consequences does not mean that we are anything alike."

"Yes Your Highness," Peter replied bowing once again.

Anneliese cuffed him lightly on the shoulder. She could see he was grinning and had to smile as she said, "And don't call me that."

* * *

**Look! Two chapters in a week! And thank you to everyone who reviewed. And if I never responded back I'm sorry. I've forgotten who I've responded to and who I haven't. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rapunzel stood looking out the window in her bedroom. From there she could see the tip of the tower. Rapunzel gripped the windowsill as she stared outward, thinking back to the time when she lived in the tower. A smile pulled at her lips, lightening her features and showing a glimpse of her former beauty.

Rapunzel grimaced and shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She turned away from the window. "I mustn't let that child make that choice," she murmured.

The witch entered the room then, her face alight with news. "Rapunzel," she cried, pulling the queen out of her thoughts. "My dear, I do believe I've located the girl."

"We shall go at once," Rapunzel replied regally. Then she swept out of the room, the witch on her heels.

OoOoOoOo

The weather was cold and dismal looking and Elithia decided that Peter and Anneliese should go berry picking, so the two were out in the woods happily picking berries when the rain began to fall. Peter ducked under the trees to get away from the rain, and when he looked back he saw that Anneliese was standing in the middle of the meadow by the berry bushes, her arms out and her face turned upward toward the sky. Peter chuckled as the girl turned in a slow circle. "What are you doing?" he called over a rumble of thunder.

"I never knew that rain felt like this," she called back delightedly. Then the sky opened up and rain poured down in buckets. Anneliese, who had closed her eyes, suddenly opened them in surprise.

Peter ran out from his place under the tree and pulled Anneliese's arm. "Come on," he called. "Let's get back before we're completely soaked."

Anneliese giggled suddenly as thunder boomed over their heads. Peter gave her a funny look. "Oh Peter," she cried. "This is so exciting! I've never been out in a thunderstorm before."

Peter laughed at Anneliese. He tugged one of her braids playfully. "Come on. We don't want to catch cold."

OoOoOoOoOo

When they got back to the house Anneliese and Peter found a carriage waiting for them. Elithia and Flora stood in the doorway looking horrified and worried at the same time. Their husbands stood behind them. Anneliese looked at Peter who had stopped dead in his tracks. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's…" Peter trailed off, pointing at the carriage which was now opening. Out stepped the queen.

Anneliese gasped and stepped back. "How did she find me?" she asked horrified. Peter just shook her head.

Rapunzel looked around at the peasants. Then she spotted the red-headed menace she was looking for. "Seize her," she ordered pointing at Anneliese. "If he tries to stop you, kill him." Two guards nodded, then walked over to Anneliese.

Anneliese dropped her basket full of berries on the ground. Berries spilled all over the place and the guards trampled them. Peter moved to stand in front of his friend, but one of the guards shoved him aside. The other picked up a screaming Anneliese and threw her over his shoulder. Anneliese screamed and kicked and struggled, but the guards were too strong. They threw her into the carriage and Rapunzel, with a smug smile, stepped back into the carriage as well, leaving everyone horrorstruck in the doorway.

* * *

**Sorry that it's been a while, but I really haven't felt like writing much. But I do have good news! Expect a new twist further on!! I'll try to write again soon. And don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anneliese walked into the throne room. She'd been at the palace for about a week already, and she was miserable. "You wished to see me?" the girl asked stopping in front of the queen, refusing to curtsey to a woman high on her hate list. But Anneliese wouldn't have been able to curtsey if she tried. In her stupid high heels and the huge (and heavy) silk gowns she was wearing she was lucky to be standing straight. And with her hair piled ridiculously high on her head she was lucky her head hadn't fallen off yet.

Rapunzel glared down at her new and rebellious charge. By uncaring tone in the girl's voice the queen knew she hadn't broken the girl yet, but she would. Oh, yes she would. "Sit," she said pointing to a small and uncomfortable chair just off to the side of the dais, near her ladies-in-waiting. The girl, who looked lovely in all her finery (Rapunzel knew green was a good color for her), moved quickly to her new seat without a further look at the queen. Then Rapunzel signaled to her guards. Oh, boy was Anneliese going to be surprised.

Anneliese sat fidgeting. The chair was uncomfortable, she could hardly breathe, and her neck was hurting. How did Rapunzel stand to have all that hair piled on top of her neck? Her neck must be rock hard.

The red-head rubbed her sore neck as the guards began to bring in a man into the room. He looked haggard and ruff, and it was obvious he had not shaved in a while. Rapunzel stood up and when the man refused to bow, the guards threw him to the floor in a kneeling position. "What do you have to say for yourself?" the queen asked taking a step back so her lovely pink satin skirt wouldn't get stained.

"What do you mean?" the man asked in a broken voice that Anneliese recognized. The girl jerked her head up at the sound of Peter's voice. The man was indeed Peter, though quite a bit more haggard and unkempt.

"What have you done?" Anneliese cried hopping up from her chair. "What have you done to poor Peter?!" she cried outraged, running to her friend. She knelt on the floor next to Peter. "Oh, Peter," she whispered sadly. "What have they done to you?" She tugged Peter's arm and tried to help him stand. He pushed her away gently.

"Leave him be Anneliese," the queen ordered. "He's here to answer for his crimes." Rapunzel stared down at the girl.

"Crimes? What crimes? Peter would never commit a crime." Anneliese looked confused from Peter to the queen. The queen said nothing. She turned back to Peter. "What does she mean?"

Peter turned his sad, pained eyes up to hers. "I helped you," He said simply. He read the confusion still plastered all over Anneliese's face. "I helped you escape."

Anneliese stood and faced the queen. "Then I should be equally punished," Anneliese said, her voice suddenly cold. If looks could kill then Rapunzel would be long dead, but instead, the queen stared down her young charge. "I asked him to help me. If Peter hadn't helped me I probably wouldn't be here."

"You're right," the queen replied equally as cold. "You would still be in the tower and my son would rescue you." Rapunzel looked over Anneliese at the guards. "Take him away," she ordered.

"Where are you taking him?" Anneliese asked. No one answered. "Where are you taking him?!" she screamed. Still, no one answered her. Anneliese ran after Peter, but at Rapunzel's signal, another guard caught Anneliese and restrained her. "No!" she screamed. "Let me go! You can't do this!" She struggled and fought, but the guard never even lessened his grip.

"Take her away," the queen commanded. She watched with a satisfied look as Anneliese was half-dragged, half-carried out of the throne room. Now perhaps she could bend the stubborn girl to her will.


End file.
